A Whole New World
by Peachy265
Summary: Tammy, your normal teenage girl, who lives in Florida finds out that she has to move to Canada, what is she going to tell her boyfriend Corey and best friend Sarah
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier : I dont own any Character except the ones I made up, this is my first story, so bear with me  
  
Chapter 1 : The Big Move  
  
Tammy woke up to face another dull day in school. She got up to take a shower as her mother walked into the room  
  
"Hun, you look terrible, maybe you should actually start getting to bed earlier"  
  
"Mom! You know how Sarah is, she always looks up to me to help her through her life problems"  
  
"She cant be having problems every single night, besides your father is coming home tonight so I dont want you making any plans tonight"  
  
"Are you serious!!! dads finally coming home"  
  
My dad, which is name is Isaac, is a Real Estate Agent, and is always on the road looking for decent houses or lots that he can grab to put on the market, Dad was rarley gone, but when he was my mom practically let me get away with almost anything...well not everything.  
  
"Yes, and if he knew you were staying up at all hours of the night he would be majorly pissed"  
  
"Ok mom I get the point"  
  
I finally grabed a shower and got dressed and headed to Evergreens High School. As I walked to school Sarah walked over to join me since she only lived next door. Me and Sarah have been friends since 4th grade and we have been best friends since. I turned around to face another 15 minutes of non-stop talking.  
  
"So did you finally tell your mom about your periced belly button"  
  
"I was about to but I chickened out" said Sarah  
  
"You know, she will eventually figure it out, you might as well get it over with"  
  
"Yeah, your right, I'll tell her tonight..hopefully I got grounded for to long" said Sarah  
  
"So, how are you and Corey?" asked Sarah  
  
"Its great, I have never been so happy in my intire life, hes so sweet to me"  
  
"Wells, its about time you guys hooked up" said Sarah  
  
  
  
I put my headphones and listened to the jams until be walked on the grounds of Evergreens High School..now I knew Corey would be waiting by my locker to give me a huge hug and hopefully a kiss, Corey and I have been dating for 4 months and 1 week, at first it was just a crush and I was so shy around him until...well..I figured out he liked me too. Some people didn't like the idea of me and Corey together but they can just get over it cause their is no one who would be able to break us up. I rounded around the corner of the hall way and saw Corey leaning against my locker reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey cutie" I said  
  
"Hey baby, you look good today" said Corey  
  
"As always..Guess what?, My dad is coming home tonight"  
  
"Really, thats great, but that means you wont be able to talk to me tonight past curfew" said Corey  
  
"I know but you'll live, you have before"  
  
"I guess you're right, like always" said Corey  
  
"Well I gotta go, Sarah wanted me to help her on her english paper"  
  
"Ok baby girl, I'll see you later"  
  
I gave Corey a kiss and hug and headed off to find Sarah, which shouldnt be hard as I seen her cuddling with her crush, if their is one thing about Sarah is that she isnt afraid of what a guy thinks of her, so if she feels up to hugging the guy right next to her, she will..She is also vey blunt, which isn't very good at times.  
  
"Sarah, there you are"  
  
"Hey girl! have you met Jason?" asked Sarah  
  
"I dont think I have, nice to meet you Jason"  
  
"Umm, nice meeting you to but can you tell me who is hugging me?"  
  
"Ha ha ha, thats Sarah, Sarah what have I told you about hugging everythign to like?"  
  
"So, I thought he was cute" said Sarah  
  
"Ok, well did you want to get started on that English paper?"  
  
"Girl, the bell is about to ring, we dont have time" said Sarah  
  
"Well maybe if you would have done your homework, you would have some time"  
  
"Yeah, but I think Mrs. Whatley will give me a break" said Sarah  
  
"Ok, if you say so"  
  
"Talk to you later" said Sarah  
  
"Bye"  
  
The Bell finally rung and everyone was off to class.  
  
**** Later that day****  
  
As I drifted off in the last peiod of the day...I just wanted to get out of here and go and see my dad since it has been almost 2 weeks since I last saw him...right then the bell rung and everyone was raiding the halls to get to their lockers  
  
"Excuse me Tammy" said Mr. Hampers  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The bell rung, you can go now, unless you love my class that much" said Mr. Hampers  
  
"No, I mean....I'm gonna go now"  
  
I walked to my locker and saw Sarah and Corey there talking. I walked over to them to tell them I had to go straight home from school  
  
"Hey there troppers"  
  
"Hey babe" said Corey  
  
"Hey, Chicky" said Sarah  
  
"I just wanted to tell you guys I can't make any plans for tonight, I have to go straight home"  
  
"Oh yeah, your dad, ok thats cool, we'll hang out this weekend" said Corey  
  
"Yeah, we can all go bowling" said Sarah  
  
"That sounds like fun, we can double date"  
  
"And who will be my date" said Sarah  
  
"Jason, that guy you were hugging this morning"  
  
"Nah, hes cute and all, he is just to uptight"  
  
"Ok, well you can still hang, even if you dont have a date"  
  
"Ok, its cool with me" said Sarah  
  
I said bye to everyone and headed home to see my dad, I was so happy!!! As I rounded the last corner I see my dads mini-van sitting in the driveway, I then began running to the front door and see Dad and Mom sitting on the couch  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad" I made my way over to give my dad a hug  
  
"Hunny, we have an announcement to make" said Mom  
  
"What?, is everything ok"  
  
"Yeah, well as I was scoping out lots, I found this beauiful house in a nice neighborhood...It was so beauiful, graden, since your mother loves gradening, swimming pool in the back, perfect for your ideal family" said Dad  
  
"Cool, your gonna make someones family happy"  
  
"Well, I was referring to this family" said Dad, referring to us  
  
"You mean, we are moving?"  
  
"Yeah" said Mom and Dad  
  
"Oh well It cant be that bad, just as long as its to far away from Corey and Sarah"  
  
"Well thats the problem, you see...Its in Canada" said Dad  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Yeah, were're moving to Canada, start packing tonight, we can be there in about a week" said dad  
  
****Next Chapter coming soon**** 


	2. Chapter 2: The News

Chapter 2: The News  
  
  
  
So many things were going through my mind at once...what was I going to tell Corey and Sarah? That I had to move and I probably would never see them again. This cant be happening to me! Why me? why cant it be someone else?  
  
"Tammy, are you going to say something" asked Dad  
  
"Yeah, I dont wanna move, you cant make me leave my friends dad"  
  
"Honey, dont talk to your father that way" said Mom  
  
"You dont understand, I only 2 friends and I cant leave them!, What if I dont fit in with the people there, their gonna think im some loser"  
  
"Tammy, dont think like that, I'm sure you'll be just fine, and making new friends should be a peice of cake" said Dad  
  
"Thats easy for you to say, but dad, I was never good at making friends"  
  
"Corey is your friend, you guys met a couple of years ago! so that means you are capable of making new friend" said Mom  
  
"Yeah, but you seem to forget that Corey and Sarah are my only friends....why does it sound like im in a Lizzie McGuire world"  
  
"Well, thats the end of this subject, we are moving, and thats final, Do you understand me" shouted dad  
  
"FINE, WHATEVER" as I ran out of the door screaming  
  
"Young lady, you better get back here" shouted dad  
  
I was already accros the street heading for Sarah's house, there was no way I was going back home to listen to them agrue. Why does life treat me this way! Why cant life be the way I want it to be! Why do they torture me!! UGH!..I got to the front door of the Bland's residence and knocked...I heard no one coming so I knocked louder. I looked through the window and saw that it was Regina, Sarah's mother.  
  
"Ok, Ok, i'm coming" shouted Mrs. Bland  
  
"Oh Hi Tammy, what brings you over?" asked Mrs. Bland  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Bland, I need to talk to Sarah, Is she here?"  
  
"Yes, hold on and I will get her for you" answered Mrs. Bland  
  
I went and sat on their couch as I waited for Sarah, man I will miss this house, the smell of roses everytime I walk into Sarah's house, I wonder if Corey and Sarah will miss me?  
  
"Tammy, whats up?" asked Sarah  
  
"Sarah, I have to move, me!! I have to move to Canada!!" I shouted  
  
"Whoa, calm down, when did you find this out?" asked Sarah  
  
"Just now, dad told us"  
  
"Hold on, have you talked to Corey yet?" asked Sarah  
  
"No! I just found out, Sarah I dont wanna go!"  
  
"Hey, we will still talk, we can write each other, It cant be that bad" said Sarah  
  
"Can't be that bad! try being in my shoes"  
  
"Here, call Corey, tell me to come over" said Sarah  
  
"Your mom won't care?" I asked  
  
"No, she'll understand, Call him" she said as she handed me the phone  
  
"Ok"  
  
I called Corey and his mother picked up.  
  
"Hi, is Corey there?" I asked  
  
"Sure, may I ask who is calling" asked Nancy, Corey's mom  
  
"Its Tammy"  
  
"Oh, ok, I think he is in his room, hold on" said Mrs. Furgee (its french)  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Hello?" asked Corey  
  
"Corey, you're not going to beleive this, I have to move, to Canada, this so can not be happening to me"  
  
"Whoa, first take a breath and then talk" said Corey  
  
"Thats not funny Corey, this is serious, My dad is moving us to Canada"  
  
"Wow! I dont know what to say"  
  
"What do you mean you dont know what to say! You girfriend is moving to Canada and you dont know what to say?"  
  
"Baby, I love you, but its not like I can tell your dad that you're staying! I'm gonna miss you and wish that you could stay, but we can still write and call each other" said Corey  
  
"Corey, Im gonna miss you"  
  
"Im gonna miss you too babe" said Corey  
  
"Ok, well I'll talk to you later  
  
I finished off the phone with Corey and said goodnight to Sarah and headed back home to face possible grounding, but it was queit, so I walked into the kitchen and mom and dad are sitting drinking coffee while talking about the move"  
  
"Can I join in?" I asked  
  
"Sure Honey, I know this a big change for you but you'll love it there" ranted dad  
  
"I know, its just I scared of a change, I like the way things are now"  
  
"I know but sometimes in life you have to make changes" said mom  
  
"Well lets get packing then"   
  
**** 2 weeks later***  
  
"Honey, get up! You'll be late for your first day at school" shouted mom  
  
Well its like I could forget, I found out yesterday that the school I would be attending would be Degrassi Community School, Oh boy! another school to make wonderful friend, like any of them would be wanna be friends with dull little me, I really didn't wanna go but I knew I would not hear the end of it from my parents so I decided to do the right thing and go.  
  
"Ok mom, I'm up"  
  
"Are you excited?" asked mom  
  
"Not really, actually I feel like throwing up"  
  
"Everyone feels that way when their nervous" said mom  
  
"I guess, what if everyone hates me?"  
  
"They wont hate you, you think to negative" said mom  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to find out"  
  
The walk was sorta sort, I didnt know dad picked a house so close to the school, I guess he thought he would be saving gas money so he wouldn't have to drive me, smooth thinker!, I approached this front of the school, man! here goes nothing  
  
***Who will Tammy meet? who will she fall for? Find out in the next chapter**** 


End file.
